The invention relates to a system for measuring forces, deformations and movements which appear in dynamic endless organs such as driving belts, driving chains, transmission belts, conveyor belts etc, comprising at least one sensor attached to the endless organ.
A measuring system of this type is for instance known from GB-2,267,973 and GB-2,142,146.
The system described in GB-2,267,973 is specifically embodied for measuring forces within a metallic endless V-shaped transmission belt. The system comprises a transmitter which is mechanically connected to the transmission belt and electrically connected to the sensor. Furthermore, a battery is mechanically connected to the endless belt and electrically connected to the transmitter and the sensor to supply power to these components.
The system described in GB-2,142,146 is embodied for measuring tensile forces within a conveyer belt. For that purpose the conveyer belt is adapted by. installing a measuring section within the belt. The measuring section comprises one or more sensors, a transmitter circuit for transmitting the measured signals and a battery for supplying power to both the transmitter and the sensors.
The use of transmitters is considered as a serious disadvantage because these transmitters are relatively voluminous, and need a power source in the form of an accumulator or battery which is also attached to the endless organ. The battery itself is not only a voluminous component itself but needs to be changed or reloaded from time to time. Furthermore, the mass of the measuring system will have influence on the functioning thereof certainly if the endless organ is moving at higher speed and the resulting centrifugal forces acting on the measuring system will increase.